The Beginning Of Something New
by demonwalker
Summary: After shinjis return from being salvaged from unit-1 things start to change.
1. Prologue

The Beginning Of Something New   
  
Prologue   
Based on characters created by and copyright by GAINAX   
  
Shinji lay face down in a pool of LCL as Misato ran towards him. She kneeled next to him on the cat walk in front of  
eva unit-1. It had been a month since his battle with the fourteenth angel, but to him it seemed only a few moments ago that he  
had called it a "filthy, stinking monster" and now he was lying there on the cold, metal floor completely drained with only one   
cloudy memory of what had happen to him within the beast.   
  
Misato watched as medical personnel arrived, placing him on a stretcher and wheeling him off . She followed as far as   
she could and her eyes strung after him as he was wheeled into the E.R, the doors closing behind them. With a heart filled with   
concern for the boy, joy and sorrow that he had returned, she sat down on a near by bench burring her face in her hands and   
crying softly to herself as Kaji appeared. Gently, he placed an arm around her, trying to comfort her, as she turned and rested  
her head against his shoulder, returning the embrace. He ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair, softly rocking her. As he  
held her, he looked towards the doorway that Shinji had been wheeled through.   
  
What had happened was shocking, to say the least. From all indications, they had failed to bring him back, yet he had  
seen with his own eyes, the core light up before spilling the young pilot onto the cat walk. What happened to Shinji and why   
was he returned? He filed these thoughts in the back of his mind as he helped Misato to her feet giving one last look to the   
doorway before the two walked away.   
  
In the hospital, a wounded Rei lay quietly in her bed listening as the doctors wheeled someone by in a hurry. She could   
only guess at who it was, but something told her it was him. She had felt a wave of dread past through her as she saw them   
wheel Shinji into the E.R.   
  
He was the only one who treated her like an individual, not as a doll, and now he was hurt, and, most likely, dying. She  
closed her eyes and thought back to the times they had talked together and how his eyes would light up when she smiled, as   
rare as it was.   
She didn't know how long she had been thinking about him, but she had dosed off and now woke as the simulate sun   
climbed into the sky, shinning on her alabaster skin.   
  
'What is this I feel for him?' she asked silently. 'Why does his presence make me feel... special?' Slowly and with   
labor, she stood up and walking to his designated room to see if he was there as of yet. As she reached the doorway she   
saw him hooked up to different machines, one of which was beeping in unison with his heart. Quietly, she sat down next to his   
bed watching the blanket rise and fall with every breath he took. She looked away as a young nurse walked into the room,   
some-what startled.   
  
"Ms. Ayanami," she started to scold, " you shouldn't be wondering around. Now, come on, I'll escort you to your   
room."  
  
Rei just turned and looked on to Shinji's face. "I think I will remain here for a while." She said quietly.   
The woman stood in thought for a moment and decided to take pity upon the First Children and shortly left, after   
retrieving information from said machines.   
  
Rei hadn't even noticed the nurse leave as she was too engrossed in herself, trying to figure out what it was she felt,  
how it happened that she, a dummy, could feel such a thing, and why she felt it for the Third Child. Gently and hesitantly,   
she placed her had on his, not fully knowing why.   
  
"Can you even hear me, Shinji?" She asked, her voice barely audible. Her crimson eyes shimmered as a single tear   
rolled down her left cheek. She had no idea how (uncertainty not being a new feeling for her lately), but she could feel him   
slipping away as she held his hand in hers. If nothing was done he'd be gone and her feelings of specialty would leave with him.   
She'd only be a doll again and she could do nothing to stop him from leaving her.  
  
She squeezed his hand softly trying her best to push away this wave of despair. It only occurred to her for a second   
that Shinji was the cause of her new found aching. She just needed to get as close as possible to him and it all would go away,   
she was sure of it. Climbing on to his bed, she let out a sigh, trying to relieve her physical pains. A world of thoughts played   
behind her blank face before she broke down.   
  
"Please, Shinji..."   
  
In his office, Gendo Ikari and Koso Fuyutsuki looked down at the doctors report on Shnijis condition.   
The second commander place his hand on his superior's shoulder. "I'm sorry, old friend ." He gave one the last look at  
the monitor before looking away, out the window. He just couldn't stand it and he didn't understand why Ikari wasn't upset.   
After all, his son and daughter figure were slowing dying in front of him. Having seen all he could take, Koso walked out of the   
office, heading off to give the bad news in person. Koso failed to notice, though, a tear streak down Ikari's cheek.   
  
  
  
Speacail thanks to the The Rookie Reviewer for all the help making this fic as good as it is. 


	2. Awakening

The Begining of Somthing New  
  
(Author's note: Yeah I know it might not fit the geanra yet but give it abit ya might be surprized.)  
Chapter One   
  
Awakenings  
  
Based on characters created by and copyright by GAINAX   
  
The Beginning of Something New   
Chapter One   
Awakening   
  
Shinji's eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to comprehend his surroundings. Black, he was in some sort of void. Little streaks of light shined around him rippling like water in the wind. His eyes adjusted to the strange world as he searched frantically for anyone or anything that could tell him what this place was and how to get out of it.   
'Please, Shinji...' A distant voice softly echoing through the vastness.   
"Ayanami? Wha.. where?" He asked quietly, flustered.   
In the distance a figure appeared bathed in the same light as him. The figured slowly approached Shinji.   
"Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.   
"You are here because you are dying." Replied the figure as it continued to move closer. "Is this your wish, Ikari-san?"   
"What happened? Why am I dying? Did the angel do this to me?" He asked trying to get a better look at the figure as it stopped a few yards away.   
"No, it was not the 'angel', as you say, that did this to you, but yourself." It replied from a safe, yet audible distance.   
He lifted his hand into view as he felt someone gentle squeezing it. 'Please, Shinji, you mustn't die.' Then, as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone again.   
" I don't understand?" He looked upward for the source of the sound, starting to get frustrated.   
"While your mind is here your body is still there, thus you can sometimes hear or feel the world around your body."   
"How do I stop this!? How do I go back there!?" He asked taking a step towards the figure.   
"That is for you to find out. You must make a choice Shinji Ikari, live or die." Then it faded out of sight, leaving Shinji alone to contemplate it's words. { Or else no one with be there to stop me from what I must do.} the figure thought as it faded.  
  
Koso stopped at the doorway of the Major's office, knocking softly on it before proceeding. Upon entering, he found Misato sitting at her desk, apparently talking to Kaji.  
"Misato may I speak with you a moment?" He asked softly. The Major whispered something to Kaji that he couldn't make out. Then he excused himself from the room.  
"Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but I thought it better to bring these to you in person seeing as you are with the Major and aquainted with the younger Ikari." He handed her a thin manila folder. "This is everything we have on his present condition."   
"Thank you, Mr. Fuyutsuki," She said off handily as he searched through the folder. A moment passed before he spoke again. "May I ask your medical opinion, as well?"  
The old man was at a lose of words, not knowing how to make it sound like it was all cotton candy, nice and sweet. So, he smiled sadly and left before the hardship sunk in.   
  
  
  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Misato engrossed herself in the manila folder as she reentered her office, blinking back tears.  
"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.   
She turned to face him slightly, unsure of what to say. She was too tired to deal with this. It was just too much.  
"It's his heart." she began with a disgruntled sigh. "Piloting has really hit him hard."  
  
Rei found herself within a vast darkness reaching as far as she could see with only a shower of light around her to hold it back from over coming her. Surprized by how she arrived here but showing no outward apperance so, she looked around searching for anything else out there. Nearly missing a faint light in the distants. Carefully she moved towards to only other source of light within.  
  
As she moved towards it she soon noticed that it was not as far a distants as she first thought it to be that it was in fact only a few meters from where she had been only moments ago. Arriving there she found that the light had been very weak giving the alousion of it being distant and within a figure laying of his side, a small boy. He was cruleing up as if a cold wind was blowing across him shivering.  
  
As she knelt down down to get a better look at the figure as child seemed to be pulled away from her. Not to be detured she moved towards the child once again. As she reached down to brush aside his hair which lay across his face the child moved .  
  
"No don't touch me!" the figure cried rolling over onto it's other side.  
  
Carefully and gentle she touched his face not knowing why she was trying again. As her hand touched the child's face a new figure appeared making the child diappear from view. As she turned around to look up at the new figure she was taken back by it. She watched as two gaint arms and hands appeared on ether side on her dwafing her in their shere size. She tried to slowly backed away as a body appeared accompananied by two menicing green eyes looking down at her. Unsure of what was happening she looked for an ascape route, but finding that with each move it blocked her way. Looking back at it she watched as it's eyes narrow angerly at her.  
  
As she dazed at the gaint she could not help but think it was familar in someway. She racked her mind trying to think of what it could be when her train of thought was broken by an angry and commanding voice. "Are you my enemy?"   
  
"...." Giving no answer the beast looked at her with venium in it's eyes as it moved closer to her.  
  
"Are you my emeny!?" it repeated.  
  
'Who is your enemy?" she asked in her soft voice.  
  
In an instand it was gone replaced by the small child now stand looking at her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Is he our enemy?" asked the child in a small voice.  
  
She turned at looked at the figured towering over behind her. The figure she knew well as Gendo Iakri stood their looking down at her with his shade covered eyes.  
  
"No, he is not your enemy. Who are are you?" she answered and asked.  
  
"Are they our enemy?" the child asked.  
  
As she turned figures of everyone she knew at Nevr as well as students she had never seen before appeared and disappeared flashing over and over again. "No." she answered again. "Who are you?" she asked moving forward towards the boy.  
  
"NO!" he cried disapearing once again being replaced by the gaint again.  
  
"You are an enemy!" it yelled as it's hands came crashing down around her.  
  
She awoke startled and in a cold sweat as she tried to focus her uninjuried eye to get a look at her surroundings. As her heart slowly started to calm she thought back to what see had seen. Whatever the revailce was it aluded her as her "dream" as she thought of it became faded. Only how it ended was fresh in her mind. The shaddows' two monsterous arms and hands grabed and held her crushing her. But what was it? As she softly lay her head against Shinji's chest listening to the beat of his heart and his reythmic beathing it came to her.  
  
It was the last thing she had noticed before waking. As the hands of the shaddow held her helpless the light that surrounded her emulimated the outer edges of it's palms revlying a mix of puple and blank armor the encased the beast. 'Why did I dream that.' she thought as she tried to sit upright.'I have never drempt before so why now?'   
  
As she sat up right with labor she noticed that she still had Shinji's hand in hers. Releasing her hand from his she let her feet hang over the edge before she got down. Although she held slept she felt drained as if she was awake the whole night. Slowly she moved towards the door as the nurse returned. Seeing her labored movement she helped her back to her room where she could rest. As the door closed neighter noticed that Shinji's left hand had been clutched into a fist as if he was squezzing something in it's grasp.  
  
As the hours became days a few people came by to see how he was hoping he would wake but he never did. After what happened Rei had not return and Toji had came to visit when the nurse had time to bring him by to see his freind but nothing happpened. As the day of her release arrived Rei returned to visit him one last time.  
  
'Why cann't I find a way out of here?'Shinji though as he sat on the ground looking out at the vast darkness." I want to go back so why cannt I"he said out loud not noticing he did.  
  
"Because you still wish not to that's why." replied a voice from within the darkness.  
  
"Why do you keep telling me that even after I tried to find a way out." he asked with slightly ennoued tune.  
"You can leave at anytime you just choose, but you choose not to therefore you could look forever for the exit and not find it." the figure responded walking out of the darkness.  
  
"I don't understand what your talking about." Shinji replies looking down.  
  
Rei stood over Shinji's bed looking down at him as she thought back to want happen. In the days that followed she had spent much time in thought over the event, but still was no closer to understanding what happen. She let out a mental sigh as she thought how complicated her life had become since the thrid child had arrived. He always did things that where unactcepcted from him and even he thought he couldn't do. She sat down as she look at him even though he had brought chaos into her life she enjoied how he treated her always as an indidvidual and not as the 'doll' that Asuka often reffered to her as. It was an interesting tade off.  
  
As she took a deep breath letting it out slowly as she remebered how aggrafating the second child could be, but as she looked down and noticed Shinji's hand. It was moving. "Ikari? Can you hear me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Alright I get the point already!' Shinji thought as the figure continued to be reminded that it was his choice to leave. As he listened for what had to be the hundredth time he unconsionly began to flex and unflex his right hand unwaire that his body was trying to do the same thing.  
  
"Ikari can you hear me?" came a distant voice.  
  
"Ayanami? Was that her I just heard?" he asked   
  
'Good looks like he's finally getting the idea now.' smerked the figure.  
  
Rei watched as a nurse began to examine Shinji. When he began to try and flex his hand she had pressed the 'call nurse' button next to Shinji's bed. "Watch him i'll get the doctor!" said the nurse as she ran off to get Dr. Akagi.  
  
As Shinji looked around nervously for the source of the voice as the lone figure that had been his companion from time to time smiled happly. He had come here for one reason and one reason alone and now Shinji was awakening and fighting back. "We shall meet again soon Shinji Ikari." he said before he faded from view. Had Shinji been paying attention he would have heard his words but falied to notice as the world around him became filled with a bright light.  
  
As Rei watched Shnji's eyes opened slowly and she walked to his bedside. She smiled softly when he turned to look at her and for a reason unknown to her as she felt (as if for the first time) filled with joy. As his eyes eyes started to adjust to the light she looked in them and her smile fell away.   
  
As he looked up Shinji saw Rei looking down at him with a look of saddness in her soft red eyes. He looked away as the doctor came in to the room alone. Her face was a mix of happiness and concern as she walked over to his bed side to examine him. "You had us all worried there for awhile Shnji we didn't..." Dr. Akagi was not one to be suprized easily but this was one of those time as she looked into his face. She then looked over to Rei and saw that they both had the same look.  
  
Nervously she continued to examine him. As he looked over at Rei he saw her give him a nervous smile. She was the most beutiful thing he had never seen as the sun shinned behind her giving her the apperance she she was a real angel so he smiled softly back at her.  
  
*As the doctor checked his vitals she would from time to time look up at the two pilots. It was the first time she could remember (if there ever was another time) that her and Rei saw things eye to eye. She could she the faint traces of uncerenty in her eyes as well as worry for her fellow pilot. In all the years she had known Rei she had always disliked how she acted almost above her and how she always had Gendo's ear no matter the time or place. Now here she was, showing the first small and uncertain traces of emmotion she felt since the first time she had died. The mask that she wore was craking if only of a moment she had shown that she was not the doll that the doctor thought she was.   
  
But that was not her main concern it was Shinji, he had finaly woke up. Which in it's self showed how determined the boy could be given the right task and encoragement. Once again he had survived with little or no chance to do so. But he was not the same as he was before she could see it in his eyes, whatever he had seen had changed him for better or worse he was different now. She watched as he blinked heavly and with increasing effort. As she finished checking him he continued to looked at the two wtih increasing effort to keep his eyes open before losing the battle.  
  
As his eyes closed she saw Rei's questioning and concerned look as she turned her attention towards the doctor. Looking back at her she thought about how much change the young man made brought to all of them and now to her. How closed off Rei had been before as if she was almost a ghost of a child and the sutle changes that pasted as the two spoke more often out side of Nerv. Before Rei wouldn't answer anyone unless told to do so now she would attemed to do so even if it was not always succsessful.  
  
She knew this would change in a heart beat if anyone found out what had happen to Shinji. Selee would most definatly take him away. Things would go back to normal again the way they were before he arrived they all go back to burning their heads in the sand so to speak. The office gosip would never be the same again as the confrontations between Asuka and Shinji where the center of most of it. Strange how a meek boy could change them all so much in such a short time. She had her other resons, but these were the ones she would admit to the world.  
  
As she turned to leave she gave a looked at Rei's questioning gaze. Things had endeed changed.  
  
" He's just sleeping now Rei he's had a long day. Best to let him sleep for awhile." she said before walking out the door perpairing to seal her own fate to save the boy.  
  
Rei watched as the doctor left the two alone in the small room. Placing his hand back on the bed she found herself unsure why she felt so strange as he slowly opened his eyes again. Even more so as he smiled softly at her. So much had happened since he was taken away from them, with each passing day she found her thoughts drifting more and more towards him. She had never felt the way she did just now, so many different things bombarding her all at once.  
  
She had never felt as alone as she did when he was no longer there. In many ways she had come to enjoy his persince but was unware of it till it was not there. She never understood the saying "You never appreshate what you have till it's gone." before, of course she knew what it meant but was uncreatain of it's true meaning till now. But when she looked into his eyes at that moment it was crysatal clear to her. It was almost too much for her when she looked onto his eyes and knew that their fate was forever one and the same, but part of her was glad it had happened for if she was correct in her thinking she would no longer be alone. She never wanted to fell that way again. Twice Shinji had nearly been lost forever it needn't happen again for her to see what she had failed to see before.  
  
  
As he slowly awoke Shinji found Dr. Akagi sitting in the small chair next to his bed.  
  
" Well good morning Mr. Iakri glad to see that you've decided to join us today." she said as he tried to sit up and lean against the backboard.  
  
" How long was I asleep for?" he asked in a weak voice.  
  
" Almost three days now I think, but how do you fell Sinji?" she replied.  
  
" Um... alright I guess just a little sore that's all."   
  
" Good, now there's something that I need to descuss with you that's very important and you must not letting anyone except myself and Rei know anything that am about to tell you." she said handing him a small white case.  
  
  
  
As the nurse brought Shnji to the main lobby in a wheelchair he looked ahead and saw Misato Kaji,and Asuka standing there waiting for him to arrive. Misato seemed pleased to see the young man had done well with his recovery and would now be returning home. As for Asuka .... well Asuka is Asuka, she simply stood there with an annoyed look on her face as he slowly approached them not letting anyone see the worry that her eyes held.  
  
As he got into Misato's car he let out a pained sigh as he settled ito his seat. his body still hurt from whatever happened to him over the past month most of which he could only just remember. It was almost like a dream to him now, the vast darkness as far as the eye could see yet that distant voice cut through it with it soft words. Words that had helped to keep him from drowning in the darkness.  
  
As Asuka got into the car followed by Misato then Kaji he turned to gase out the window to the city he had saved time and time again with the help of his fellow pilots. He found one thing kept bothering him as he looked out at city, why did it seem so distant to him now. It wasn't till Misato stopped at a light did the truth come to him as he watched a young couple walking togather down the street hand in hand, he was lonely for he was now alone one within many.  
  
Asuka looked away from him as he turned and looked forward over Misato's shoulder. She could see the longing in his eyes as he watched them walk by and saddness for some reason. She saw this as her chance but she had to be careful, everyone said he seemed a little different somehow but no one could put their finger on it. As such she had to be sure he was normal just a little shook up from his experince.  
  
As she opened her mounth to say somthing the worlds died in her mouth as he let out a soft sadded sigh. She could fell the pain in it as his eyes closed resting his head againt the back of the seat. Whatever she was planning on doing died right there as she looked at him, his face filled with sarrow and buredened with troubles.   
  
Looking away and out the widow she watched as the country side appeared knowing they'd be home soon. She let out a mental sigh as she thought about the past two mounths during Shinji's absents. She'd thought of him as a nuesents most of the time wishing he'd just disappear, but when his presents was no longer there she found herself felling oddly hollow. Meeting Shinji had changed her even if she would never admite it to anyone, without him life seemed too plain.  
  
  
As they arrived home Shinji's eyes slowly opened looking out at the place that was his home. Tried and weak he made his way up the nessasary flights of stairs stopping at the door as Misato swipt her keycard opening the door for him. Quietly he followed as his fellow pilot then Misato walked into the apartment, it seemed so strange for him being here almost as if he didn't belong. As he took off his shoes Kaji placed a hand on the young pilots shoulder as he spoke.  
  
" Welcome back Shinji. So how does it fell to be home again?" he asked.  
  
He looked around at the apartment seeing the various signs of disarray around him. He let out a weak sigh listening as the unshaven man lauphed softly to himself over Shinji's reaction to the apartment.  
  
Kaji watched as the young man slowly made his way to his room stopping a moment as if trying to remember which room was his before opening his door and walking in. Unconsessly he raised an eyebrow to this finding it odd that after all this time he still forgot which rooom was his. Dismissing it as fatege he walk into the kitchen where Misato was making herself a drink.  
  
  
  
As Shinji locked the door to his room he thanked whatever gods had convinced Misato to let Asuka put a lock on her door greatful that Misato had put locks on all the bedroom doors as well.Taking a deep breath he placed his bag on the floor trying to releave the pain he felt over his body. It had been a long trip back from the hospital and combined with his injuries it had warn him out. Slowly walking towards his nightstand he thought back to what Dr. Akagi had told him two weeks ago, " You mustn't let anyone but Rei know what i'm about to tell you." she said handing him a small white case.  
  
Slowly he reached into his poket to retreve the small iteam. Stopping as he reached nightstand he placed it on top and looked into the mirror. As he stood there he tried to remember more about what happened inside unit-01. Giving up after a few moments he opened the small case in front of him with one thought in his mind, nothing will be the same anymore. After a moment he prepaired for bed not knowing what tomarrow might bring.  
  
  
  
On the other side of Tokyo 3 Rei Ayanami lay on her stomack arms crossed in front her resting her chin on them as she lay on her bed. Her mind was racing with the events that happened at the hospital a few days ago.  
  
' What was that I felt? Was It happiness? Why does he give me such fellings? Why did I fell saddened by his eyes?' she thought quietly.  
  
It was a strange new view of the world to her and with it came interest and concern. As long as she could remember she never felt like that before. Was it something the first felt? She didn't know as her memories of the first were cloudy.  
  
She thought back to when he first awoke and how he looked at her. His piercing looking at her as if seeing her very soul. And the warth she felt as he smiled at her knowing she was the first person he saw. Sighing she rolled over on to her back trying to get to sleep calming her thought the best she could.  
  
As she lie there one thought made it's self know that she couldn't sake off. 'Why does he treat me so and why do I.' With that she fell it to slumber for perhaps the first time uncertain of what tomarrow might bring.  
  
Speacail thanks to the The Rookie Reviewer for the help and paychents when working on this chapter. 


	3. Taking Notice

The Biginning Of Something New  
Chapter Two  
Taking Notice  
{A.N.- Talking ( " ),thinking ( ' )  
  
Shinji awoke to the soft knocking of Misato on his bedroom door. It had been two days since his return from the hospital and he had rarely left his room. Not saying a word to anyone, never making eye contact with them as he waked around the apartment those few times. Each time she saw him she could see a distant look on his face as he remained in a thoughtfully trance.   
  
"Shinji it's time to get ready for school." she said softly, hoping he would answer or come out his room. She waited a few moments before she slowly walked away from his room to perpare for work.   
  
As she made her way to the front door she remembered one thing the nurse had told her the day of his release. "He hasn't said a word to anyone in two weeks, the only one he would talk to was Miss Ayanami." She thought about this and figured it was at least worth a try as she had run out of idea's.  
  
Softly she knocked on his door again before she spoke. "You cann't hide from her forever Shinji." Listening she could hear the faint sound of movement from his room. Backing away from the door she expected to see him emerge, but after a moment realized he wouldn't. Letting her finger tips trail on the door she turned and walked away a little saddened by his reaction as well as missing his presents.  
  
In his room Shinji's back faced the door as he opened his eyes. Over the last two days he had spent all of his time trying to come to terms with what had happened. Things seemed different now and he knew they might never again be the same, but the one thing that worried him the most was Rei's reaction to his awakening that day. She was almost sad when he did. Was it something he did to her? Or did he just misunderstand her fellings.  
  
Slowly his daze shifted to the case on his dresser. He had to see her again if only to find the answers to his qestions. Slowly rising from his bed he got up and perpaired for school. He had to know or it would keep eating at him. As he looked at his clock he realized he was going to be late so he took some money from his small savings he hide in his dresser and placed it in his wallet for lunch. As he left his room he gave one last look at the small picture that lay down beside his bed.  
  
As he reached the door he put his shoes on before opening it. To his surprise he found Rei standing there hand reaching for the door bell. A moment of silence pasted between the two, it was Rei who was the first to speak.  
  
" I was asked to bring your assignments to you." she said handing him a small stack of papers.  
  
Taking the papers from her he watched as she turned and started to walk away. After a moment he replied. " Would you like to come in and have some tea Rei?"  
  
As she turned around she could see his pleading look and she knew that "tea" wasn't the only reason he had invited her in. Giving it a moment of thought to weight her options she decided that whatever he wanted to speak with her about must be important or he would not have asked her. Curious to what he wanted she nodded and followed him into the apartment.  
  
As she sat down in the living room waiting her gaze wondered around the room. Even thou she had been there before it was the first time she noticed how little of items in the room belonged to Shinji. Another thing she noticed was how few pictures he was in, she counted sixteen total pictures around the room but he was only in one of them. As Shinji returned she turned her gaze to met him.   
  
Handing her tea to her he took a seat next to her as the two sat quietly looking out at the country side. Together they sat watching as the sun began to climb over the distant mountain reveiling a mix of colors in the morning sky. But as they watched ever so often Shinji would steal a glimce of her out of the corner of his eye noticing how the mix of soft morning light would dance across her pale face, to him it was breath taking.  
  
Slowly he lowered his cup placing it the palm of his left hand as he looking down before speaking in a weak voice. " Things are diffrent now aren't they?" he asked watching as she nodded slightly before countinuing, " Are you afraid of me now, knowing what happened to me?"   
  
Turning to look at him she could clearly see the worry on his face as he closed his eyes as if afraid to look at her. She could fell his words pulling on her insides as she thought of a relpy. " No Shinji," she began turning in her seat to get a better look at him. " why would you think that?" ' What is this I feel?'  
  
Opening his eyes but keeping them downward he continued, " Because of how you looked at me that day." he said fighting back the memories of the event. ' You looked frightened."  
  
Surprized by his answer she raise her right hand slowly moving it towards his face not knowing why as she answered softly. " No Shinji, I was just ..." her words died in her with her voice as out of reflex he pulled away afraid she was about to strike him. Sadden by his reaction she pulled her hand away, slightly closing it. ' So much pain he must have felt to be so affraid of anothers touch.' she thought.  
  
Bitting her lip softly she continued forward gently running her finger tips across his cheek as she made contact. ' So very afraid.' she thought as her heart continued to pain when he begain slowly pulling away fearful she was merely toying with him. " I was just concerned about what would become of you now." ' Become of us.' she thought a moment before shaking the thought out of her mind letting her fingers gently reinforce her words with a soft touch. ' Why do I fell so. ' she thought with curiousity.  
  
After a moment she could fell him reflax as he moved his face closer to her hand relishing the warm gentle fell of her touch across his cheek. Her heart skiped a beat as he put a hand on her small one both reasuring her and enjoying the fell as her small hand made full contact with his face. She felt warm inside as he turned and looked at her giving her a soft smile. ' Why does he make me fell so? Is this what it fells like to be care for, to be ...' she tried shake that last part out of her mind as he raised his hand to touch her delicate face.  
  
She closed her eyes at his touch, never before felling the warm comforting felling that washed over her as he gently touched her face. It was like bring wrapped in a warm blanket fresh from the dryer as he gently ran his finger tips across her face. Neither noticing as they moved closer together watching as the morning sun rise slowly into the sky.  
  
As she turned her gaze towards him again as she thought about how his presents had effected her. ' Why is it that only he makes me fell specail? Why does he even care how I fell?' she thought moving closer to him.' Even the commander doesn't make me fell like this.' Slowly and not fully aware of it she lend over to rest her head against his shoulder. ' This is .... pleasent being near him like this.'  
  
As Shinji warped his arm around her, gently holding her she looked up into his soft eyes and found the answer she was searching for. At that realization she felt for the first time that she belonged here, for now she had another who could understand how she felt. For now she knew Shinji would be there for her, even if he hadn't said it to her yet.  
  
As he looked down into her crimsome eyes for the first time since he had arrive in Tokyo three he was glad that he had decided to see what his father wanted with him, for now he had found someone that cared for him. Just him, not Shinji the pilot or Shinji the hero, just Shinji. Even if they where now just freinds he was happy, truely happy. For she cared for him with no reservations, she cared for him as a whole and that was all he could ever ask for.  
  
As the two sat togather enjoying the peaceful view nature was giving them, they failed to notice a lone figure standing in the hallway watching them as they sat togather. ' Enjoy it while you can wonder girl,' thought the firery red haired pilot. ' because weather you like it or not Shinji's mine.' She almost stopped them, but when she saw Shinji opening up and talking to someone again she couldn't bring herself to do it. So for his sake she had let them be, but in her mind this was far from over.  
  
  
  
The next morning Shinji awoke not to the soft knocking of Misato, but to the pounding of Asuka on his door. " Wake up baka or your going to be late." yeild the firery red head. Slowly he sat up looking around at his surroundings before getting up to perpair for school. As he reached his bedroom door he paused a moment. ' I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.' he thought before slowly opening the door.  
  
As he reached the kitchen from his bath and saw Misato sitting with her morning beer one thought ran through his mind as he took a deep breath. ' The moment of truth.' With that he walked into the kitchen returning to his life once again.  
  
" About time you got out of there Shinji. I was begining to think you drownd or something. " Asuka said taking her seat at the table.  
  
Misato watched as the two went along with their morning ritual which consistade of the usual complaining from Asuka while Shinji did his best to keep the peace. All in all a normal morning at the Katsuragi house hold, but for one small thing that caught her attension. Shaking it off she went about to get ready for work heading for the bath as the pilots left for school .  
  
As the warm water ran across her body memories from the past ran through her mind. Most focused on Shinjis' behavior this morning. Something was different about him. ' Why did his words seem .... forced?' she thought. Fileing it in her mind she continued to get ready for work as that thought continued to run through her mind.  
  
  
As he reached school Shinji walked the halls alone nearly reaching his classroom before hearing a soft voice. " Welcome back Ikari." Turning to look back at the source he found Rei standing there.  
  
" I'm still not sure I belong here." he replied watching as she moved closer to him.  
  
" You can not stay at the Katsuragi household forever or someone will become worried about you." she said as she reached him, softly smiling as her hand brushed against his. " Does it bother you, wearing them?"  
  
" A little, but i'm getting used to it now." he replied following her.  
  
Softly smiling she continued forward walking beside him the rest of the way to their classroom. Each blocking out the everything but each others company. Not caring who saw them or how they reacted. As they arrived they took their respected seats and perpaired once again to listen to the endless banter on second impact from the teacher.  
  
As the class began Hikari was not the only one to notice Shinjis' return. Many students had heard about what had happened to him and were glad to see him up and about again. But she was one of those rare souls, ones that always notice the little things people do no matter how small. Thus she knew something was different about the boy sitting across the room from her. He seemed jumpy and uncertain, not new to him but for some reson more noticeable.  
  
As the day went it's course she begain to notice how his eyes would wonder from time to time to the hillside near the school, something she'd only seen Rei do. It was almost as if they were being called to them. As lunch came she listened with halfhearted interest to her freind as she went on and on. Something was wrong with Shinji, he was drifting away from them, maybe it was her imagination but she couldn't help but take notice of it. He was not the Shinji she remembered.  
  
  
As the end of the school day arrived Asuka continued to watch the first and thrid as the collected their respective belongings and begain to leave. From a distant she watched as the two quietly walked down the halls. Watching she noticed how in Reis' persents he would come out of his shell and would speak again. This thought angered her, for she had spent many a day after his return trying to get him to open up and act like he had before even if it was just an act. Now in the course of a few hours Rei had gotten through his shell almost as if without trying to. Shinji was hers, and if Rei thought she could take him from her she was mistaken. In her mind no one crossed Asuka Langley and got away with it.  
  
" Well if it isn't the hero and the zero." Asuka called ahead moving quickly to catch up to them.  
  
As she moved towards them Rei turned to see that Shinji had stopped dead in his tracks. Moving closer to him she spoke softly. " Do not worry about her Shinji she just craves attention. Best to leave her be." Before slowly walking and continuing on her way. After a moments pause Shinji followed after her.   
  
After a few moments Auska caught up to them standing in their way blocking their path. " What to high and mighty to talk me or is it you just don't want wonder girl here to see how much of an idiot you are."  
  
"Her name is not 'wonder girl' it's Rei." Shinji said frimly but in a quite voice cutting her off before she could say anything else.  
  
This had the effect of only egging her on. " Oh.. so it's Rei now and not Ayanami. On a first name basis now are we?" She retorted.  
  
As Rei watched and listened to the her fellow pilot's fighting she could fell the air around him start to get heavier and heavier with each peice of crittism Auska through at the two.  
  
" Like playing with doll's then do we Shinji, then fine go a head and play with your stupid doll." and with that she raised her hand to strike him.   
  
Just as she raised her hand to strike Rei felt the air start to thicken and in an invalitary action grabbed Shinji's arm and the felling around her quickly disappeared as the sound of the blow echoed throughout the the halllway.   
  
" Then if you like to play with dolls so much then keep your stupid doll. " Auska said as she stormed away down the hallway and out of sight.   
  
As the commotion settle down the other students continued on their way, Rei released to her hold on Shinji's arm stepping away to look at his face. His eyes still closed for a moment before opening them seeing her looking up at him with a curious look in her eyes. He smiled softly to show her he was all right and to himself for being able to see a little past the mask that she wore.   
  
As the moment passed two continued on their way out of school. As the two left school grounds and away from prying eyes Rei would ever so often brushed her hand against his hopeing he would get the idea. After a few moments she decided to take the initiative and hold his hand. As she did this he turned to look at her and her eyes almost seemed to smile as the two walked towards the nearest entrance of Nerv.   
  
  
  
Shinji watched his fellow pilots from the observation room as they went through their synchronization tests he listened to the conversation of Misato and Dr. Akagi.   
  
" So Misato finally got Shinji out of his room. " said Dr.Akagi.   
  
" Actually, it wasn't me, it was Rei that got him out of the apartment, he even went to school today. Although Shinji and Rei had a run in with Auska today as they left school today."   
  
" Has he spoken to you yet Misato? Well even if he if he hasn't its good that he has finally come out of his room and started interacting again. Otherwise Ikari would be on my ass." replied the doctor.   
  
" Yeah, I know he has me give him daily reports on Shinjis' condition every morning since he got back from hospital. I don't think he's too happy that his son hadn't left his room for more than a few minutes at a time since he got back. " Misato added. Neither paying much attention to him as he stood looking out at his fellow pilots.  
  
  
  
As the test came to an end a half-hour later Shinji sat waiting as Rei exited from the locker room. He hadn't noticed as his mind was wandering on other things that had happened recently to him until Rei sat down beside him on the bench.   
  
She could see the turmoil his mind was in as he stared into the space before him not really looking at anything in particular. Decided to resolve this source of conflict troubling him she softly placed a hand on his to get his attention. As he turned and looked to her she stood up and started to walk towards the Geo-front. Taking this as a silent request for him to follow he follow after her.   
  
As the two made there way out of the Nerv building and into the park like surroundings of the Geo-front Shinji paused a moment looking at the devistation that had been left by the last angel. As he looked back towards Rei he watched as she moved to a small tree near the back of the lake before sitting under it. Even though it was all man made the beuty of it always surprised him.  
  
Taking a place next to her on the shore he looked out apon the lake as the waves softly beat against the beach. Turning to look at her as she removed her shoes letting the cool waves wash across her skin as her mask slowly pealed away reveling the person within. Showing how relaxed and content she was sitting here on this small beach listening as crickets starting crupping. Leaning back he closed his eyes and let the sounds around him seep into his mind and soul.   
  
As the waves gentle beat against the beach, the wind whispered as it dacned with the leaves in the trees. The sounds of the frogs and inscects signing in the air mixing with the beating of his heart and the rethym of his breathing. The chorus around him slowly pulled him into a trance as he listened. He almost missed it as Reis' soft voice spoke to him.  
  
" Why is it that the lilium do not see and hear the world as you just have experinced?" she asked.   
  
Turning to look at her as the words she spoke began to cut through trance he looked at her as her crisome eyes glowed softly. " I guess people are in such a rush that they never notice the little things around them anymore."  
  
Turning her view back out to the lake as she closed her eyes she continued, " Why is it that you see the world around you diffrently then others?"  
  
Thinking a moment before answering he slowly pulled a small case from his pockets as he answered, " Perhaps because I see it through diffrent eyes then before." he replied as he opened the case and one by one removed the contacts from his eyes placing them in the case.  
  
" You must be careful Shinji, you are different now." she said turning and looking into his eyes as he looked back at her. " The others will not understand what has happened to you, they will fear you if they knew."  
  
Looking down at the water he spoke, " You felt it didn't you, I could fell it growing inside me as she kept critisizeing us. Why does she always have to call you a doll?"  
  
With that the two pilots turned and looked out at the forest before themwatching as the simulated suns final rays of the day begain to fall apon the world around them. Watching as the mix of colors would dance across the water, linstening as the fish would jump into the air. Enjoying the veiw as the bullforg sang and the crickets churped and the breeze danced with the leave in the trees. And as the world look back at them it saw two pairs of crisome eyes staring back relaxing in it's nightly melody of sunsets and promises of another day. 


End file.
